Tomb Girl
by Kagamine Ritsu
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura yang bisa dibilang cewek jadi-jadian menyukai anak baru yang keren, pendiam, dan misterius tetapi masih dekat dan seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan Ino seperti kekasihnya/"Sakura, kau tidak yuri kan?"/"Tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuh sehelai rambutmu selain aku."/"Kau sudah ingat ya?"/Masih newbie, tolong bantuannya :D
1. Chapter 1

_"__Arghh...!" erangku tak tahan._

_Sebuah katana berhasil menembus ulu hatiku. Aku hanya diam mematung seiring tubuhku jatuh telentang. Katana tersebut telah berhasil menembus tubuhku yang terlindung. Aku akui sasaranmu tepat sekali. Aku memang sengaja tidak melindungi beberapa bagian tubuhku. Meskipun sepertinya terlindung, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya melapisi tubuhku dengan jaket kulit hitam. _

_Aku merasakan tangan kecilmu masih sama seperti terakhir aku menyentuh kulitmu. Tapi dengan tangan kecil ini juga, nyawaku teregang. Tangan halus nan lembut ini membelai rambutku. Mengecup bibirku perlahan sambil menitikkan air mata perpisahan. Aku hanya diam tak berkutik melihat wajah manismu ternoda darahku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghapus air mata dan darah yang menodai wajahmu. Tapi, tangan ini sudah tak lagi menurut dengan tuannya. Mungkin kamu mengira bahwa aku telah tak bernyawa, kurasakan bibirmu berbisik di telingaku._

_"__Gomen atas luka yang kuberikan."_

_"__Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."_

_Aku berusaha membalas tapi mulut ini sudah mati rasa, hanya pandanganku saja yang masih berfungsi meski mulai kabur. Lagi-lagi tangan kecilmu bergerak, tapi kali ini bukanlah untuk menyentuhku melainkan mengambil senjata yang tergantung di pinggangmu._

_Dor!_

_Tak kusadari telingaku masih berfungsi. Suara memekakan itu sebagai tanda bahwa teman masa laluku sudah pergi dan akan menemuiku di lain tempat. Mungkin kamu berpikir bahwa akan menyusulku, tapi sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku yang akan menysulmu. Selama beberapa menit terakhir aku mengingat kisah kita dahulu. Surai pirangmu, tawamu, teriakanmu, tangisanmu, curhatanmu, semuanya. Rasanya kuingin putar lagi waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu yang singkat ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita._

_"__Sa-yo-na-ra" kata terkahir yang berhasil kuucapkan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,nggak mutu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi mencari celah menuju ruangan 10x7 bercat dongker dan oranye. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00, sudah saatnya gadis berambut permen kapas ini membuka mata dan mengawali kehidupannya. Dengan sedikit malas gadis ini mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan weker yang sedari tadi berdering. Dengan segera dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan di ujung kamarnya. Sambil bersenandung dia mengambil handuk dan mengikat surai _pink_nya ke atas. Hanya beberapa menit gadis ini menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Dia tidak seperti gadis biasa yang sering menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, onii-chan"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan"

"Tumben Gaara nii-san di rumah?"

"Iya, nii-san kesini cuma disuruh kaa-san nganter kamu sekolah"

"Ngapain? Kan ada sopir, lagian Gaara nii-san juga harus kuliah kan?"

"Nggak tau, Okaa-san kok yang nyuruh, nii-san lagi bolos kuliah"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya memanyunkan bibir membentuk "o" dan segera menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Itu tadi adalah percakapan Sakura dengan Gaara yang bisa dibilang lumayan panjang. Kebiasaan Tou-sannya yang irit bicara menurun pada anak-anaknya. Suasana rumah yang sepi ini sudah terbiasa bagi Sakura. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya memiliki perusahaan yang berbeda yang menjadikan mereka selalu sibuk. Dari kecil Sakura dan Gaara selalu ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya akan pulang jika mereka memiliki waktu luang, itu pun kalau ada, kalau tidak mereka akan memberi anak-anaknya uang yang mereka transfer ke rekening masing-masing. Kalau dulu mereka masih dibantu pelayan mereka untuk menghabiskan uang itu dengan baik, tapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa mengelola uang itu sendiri. Beberapa teman Sakura bilang jika rumahnya ini ramai. Iya sih ramai, tapi ramai oleh pelayan. Sekarang Gaara sudah kuliah. Kuliahnya saja di luar Jepang. Pertukaran pelajar onii-sannya semakin membuatnya kesepian. Dulu saat onii-sannya terpilih menjadi siswa yang mengikuti program tukar pelajar Sakura hanya ikut bahagia dan tidak berpikir tentang ke depannya. Sekarang ia malah meratapi nasib sendiri.

"Sakura-chan ayo berangkat"

Suara bariton Gaara membuyarkan lamunan adiknya. Seperti biasa Sakura memasang wajah (sok) ceria dan mengikuti langkah nii-sannya menuju garasi. Di sana terparkir mobil lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 hitam bermodif milik Gaara.

"Lho kok mobilnya di sini?"

"Nggak tau, tadi malam kaa-san bilang suruh pakai mobil yang ada di garasi"

"Bukannya mobil ini dibawa nii-san ke Cambridge ya?"

"Hn"

Sakura langsung menghentikan percakapannya karena Gaara sudah mengatakan kata-kata jitunya, yaitu "hn". Jika dia sudah mengatakan itu,itu berarti dia sudah tak ingin bicara lagi. Sakura memasuki mobil dengan diam. Di dalam mobil gadis ini langsung mengambil tumpukan album musik. Dengan lincah tangan gadis musim semi ini mencari album dari band favorit mereka. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal bersama. Gaara hanya menggelangkan kepala saat melihat tingkah imotounya. Sakura hanya nyengir kuda dan memasukan lempengan CD ke lubang mp3 di depannya. Terdengar alunan musik yang biasa disebut heavy metal dari mp3 yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura memulai aksinya dengan menyanyikan lagu yang diputarnya. Dia sengaja memilih lagu yang divokali oleh perempuan. Ignorance-Paramore yang sedang diputar. Gaara tak tinggal diam, dia juga beraksi dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di setir mobil mengikuti ritme lagunya. Mereka bersenang-senang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka hampir sampai dengan tujuan mereka.

"Bye, onii-chan."

"Hn, bye Sakura."

Sakura sudah ada di gerbang Konoha International Junior High School. Dia berjalan dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis bersurai pirang menghampirinya dan...

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye, onii-chan."

"Hn, bye Sakura."

Sakura sudah ada di gerbang Konoha International Junior High School. Dia berjalan dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis bersurai pirang menghampirinya dan...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,nggak mutu**

**.**

**.**

"Ciyee... yang dianter kakaknya." Suara itu terlontar dari mulut gadis berkucir pony tail.

"Ciaah... pengen ya? Kasian deh yang nggak punya kakak." Balas Sakura dengan seringaian menggoda khasnya.

"Hadeh, nggak pengen banget punya kakak, kerjaannya cuman disuruh-suruh, apalagi punya kakak kayak Gaara-senpai."

"Iya nggak mau jadi adiknya, tapi jadi pacarnya mau, itu mah sama aja."

"Hehehe, tau aja kamu."

"Tapi aku yang nggak mau punya kakak ipar kayak kamu." Sahut Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau punya adik ipar kayak kamu?"

"Yee... Punya adik satu aja nggak bener gimana punya adik dua?"

"Kalau ditambah kamu, lebih tepatnya punya adik cowok dua."

"Helo, aku cewek kali, matanya dimana ya?"

"Cewek fisik doang, dalemnya bukan, penampilannya aja udah nggak nunjukin cewek."

"Ih, gue rapi kelesss..." Kata Sakura sambil merapikan rambut dan seragamnya.

"Iya, sekarang, nanti udah beda."

"Ah, udah ah, masuk yuk?"

Seperti biasa, tidak ada hari tanpa perdebatan diantara mereka. Meskipun mereka sahabat bagaikan lem kayu, tetapi kepribadian mereka sangatlah berbeda.

Ino, cewek yang feminimnya kelewatan. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya sering ia biarkan terurai, mata aquamarine nya yang indah, sifatnya yang ceria dan menyenangkan, keahliannya dalam pelajaran juga tidak diragukan, apalagi dia adalah pemimpin dari klub _cheers_. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi salah satu perempuan yang diincar di sekolahnya.

Bertolak belakang sekali dengan kepribadian gadis musim semi sahabatnya. Sakura adalah cewek yang bisa dibilang jadi-jadian. Lihat saja kelakuannya, pasti ada saja yang menjadi masalah. Rambut pink-nya melebihi bahu sering ia ikat ke atas, jam tangan hitam dan kalung berbandul chord g selalu menempel di tubuhnya, seragam yang tidak bisa rapi dan jas alma mater yang selalu dibiarkan terbuka menjadi ciri-cirinya. Meski begitu dia termasuk dalam daftar anak yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, dia juga sering mengharumkan nama baik sekolahnya seperti lomba basket di tingkat nasional. Keahliannya dalam menge_shoot _dan mengalihkan konsentrasi lawan yang menjadikannya kapten dalam klubnya.

Keahlian dan sifat mereka yang saling berhubungan menjadikan mereka bersahabat erat. Meski selalu diisi dengan perdebatan, itu tidak menjadikan mereka berpisah, malah semakin akrab.

Tanpa perdebatan persahabatan mereka tak kan ada. Hubungan mereka sebelumnya tidak seerat ini. Dulu Ino merasa Sakura bukanlah teman yang cocok dengannya begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tapi kehendak berkata lain, perbedaan yang sangat jauh ini yang menjadikan mereka begitu dekat.

Saat Ino merasa kesepian dan sedih, Sakura selalu menggodanya dan membuatnya tertawa. Begitu juga sebaliknya saat Sakura mendapat masalah akibat kelakuannya, Ino yang sering menjadi juru bicaranya. Siapa coba yang tidak luluh dengan suara sopan dan lembut yang dikeluarkan gadis pirang ini?

Sikap Ino yang manis dan lembut ini akan berubah 180 derajat saat dia berhadapan dengan adiknya dan Sakura. Dan sikap Sakura yang brutal ini akan berbeda saat melihat Ino yang sedang marah.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas IX-2. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.35, seperti biasa kelas ini ramai dengan ocehan siswa yang sedang menunggu bel masuk. Dua makhluk bersurai pirang dan pink ini dengan segera meletakkan tas mereka di meja masing-masing.

Sakura memilih bangku di pojok belakang dan Ino di depannya. Di kelas ini mereka menerapkan siapa cepat dia dapat, jadi siapa datang lebih pagi mereka akan mendapat bangku yang diinginkan. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi dua bangku yang ada di pojok belakang dan di depannya. Dua perempuan itu sudah menguasainya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk datanglah gadis bercepol dua dan gadis berambut indigo. Mereka langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah Ino dan Sakura. Gadis bercepol dua yang dipanggil Tenten duduk di samping Sakura dan gadis lainnya yang dipanggil Hinata duduk di depan Tenten.

"Ino, kamu udah dapet sms ku kan?" Celetuk Tenten sambil membenarkan letak tasnya.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu lho yang anak baru."

"Oh itu, udah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Heh, ada anak baru? Nanggung banget bentar lagi kita juga udah lulus kan?" Sahut gadis permen kapas tiba-tiba.

"Entah, katanya sih dia anak pindahan gitu." Lanjut gadis bersuku cina.

"Yaelah, di mana-mana anak baru berarti anak pindahan."

"Bukan itu maksudku, maksudnya tu dari kota lain."

"Iyalah, kalau misal cuma pindah rumah tapi masih satu kota ngapain pindah sekolah?"

"Ah, capek ah ngomong sama Sakura, pagi-pagi udah ngajak debat."

"Makannya kalau ngomong tu menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar."

"Halah sok sastra." Tenten mencibir Sakura.

"Udahlah Ten, kayak kamu nggak tau Sakura aja." Sahut Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Namanya siapa Ten? Cewek apa cowok?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Kayaknya sih cowok, kalau nggak salah tu namanya Sa-su-ne, Sa-su-re atau siapa lah."

"Sasuke?" Celetuk Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah iya, kamu tau?"

"Entahlah, namanya familiar atau mungkin mainstream."

"Mainstream? Aku nggak pernah denger nama itu sebelumnya." Sekarang Hinata angkat bicara lagi.

"Kamu kan kudet." Ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang diejek malah menampilkan muka polosnya, melihat itu Sakura jadi sedikit kesal. Sakura merasa gagal menggoda Hinata, dia tak pernah gagal menjadikan orang ngambek kecuali dengan Hinata. Ino dan Tenten tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, hukum Ohm adalah-, Sakura cepat jelaskan apa itu hukum ohm!" Ujar sensei berambut putih dan memakai masker di mulutnya sambil menatap lurus ke bocah yang duduk di pojok belakang yang sedang memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Besar kuat arus listrik yang mengalir sebanding dengan beda potensial listrik dan berbanding terbalik dengan hambatan." Jawab gadis pink itu dengan suara yang teredam akibat kepalanya masih bersandar di meja.

"Sakura, maju dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis."

"Kakashi-sensei bukannya kau belum menjelaskan tentang bab ini, bagaimana aku mengerjakannya?" Bantah Sakura yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya ke arah senseinya itu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengerti, jika saat aku menerangkan kamu malah tidur."

"Tapi sen-"

"Sudahlah Sakura kerjakan ini, ini mudah kok, kamu pasti bisa mengerjakannya."

Dengan terpaksa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan. Dia mengambil spidol yang ada di tangan pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi.

"Aku harus mengerjakan apa, sensei?"

"Konduktor berhambatan 400 ohm dihubungkan dengan sumber tegangan, sehingga mengalir arus listrik 500 meter ampere. Berapakah beda potensial ujung-ujung konduktor tersebut?"

"200 volt." Sahut Sakura sambil memainkan spidol di tangannya bagaikan memutar stik drum.

"Aku memberimu spidol untuk kau gunakan untuk menulis caranya di papan tulis, bukan untuk di mainkan di tangan dan menjawabnya secara cepat seperti lomba cerdas cermat."

"Oke, baiklah." Sakura membuka tutup spidol itu dan menggerakkan tangannya di atas papan tulis.

_Diket : _

_R = 400 Ω_

_I = 500 mA = 0,5 A_

_V = ?_

_Jawab :_

_V = R x I_

_= 400 x 0,5_

_= 200 V_

Dia mengembalikan lagi spidolnya ke tangan gurunya itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. _'Ck, dasar malas' _batin gurunya. Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan penjelasannya dan Sakura melanjutkan mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan di tengah malam. Suasana di sana terasa hampa, kosong, mencekam dan sebagainya. Di kanan kirinya hanya ada hutan belantara, dia berjalan mengikuti jalanan aspal di hadapannya. Dia mencoba berlari, tetapi di kanan kirinya tetap sebuah hutan, seakan-akan dia tidak berjalan. Dia mencari rumah penduduk terdekat, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia berteriak, tidak ada tanggapan seseorang selain gaung suaranya dan udara dingin yang menembus kulitnya yang tak terlindungi jaket. Gadis musim semi ini menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan memeluk diri sendiri agar kehangatan merasukinya, tetapi ternyata tangannya juga sam dinginnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, dengan reflek Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sesosok tubuh berbungkus jaket, di tangannya terdapat pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam. Sakura hanya menatapnya datar seolah sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu semuanya kabur dan hilang tak berbekas.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata di hadapannya sedang mencoba untuk mengerjainya tetapi gagal karena Sakura sudah bangun duluan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk.

"Hey kerbau, makan yuk? Sudah saatnya makan siang nih." Ejekan dan ajakan itu keluar dari mulut gadis pirang sahabatnya.

"Enggak ah, ngantuk." Jawab Sakura sambil menggeliat mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Tumben kamu lemas, kamu sakit?" Tanya gadis polos Hinata sambil meraba kening Sakura.

"Enggak."

"Tumben diem?" Giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

"Aku PMS."

Seketika mereka memasang wajah terkejut -kecuali Hinata dan Sakura-.

"Ha?! Kamu bisa PMS?!" Teriak Ino dan Tenten bebarengan. Teriakan mereka disambut tatapan teman-teman sekelas dan –pastinya- Sakura menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh. Mereka hanya nyengir kuda melihat wajah Sakura.

"Baka! Jangan keras-keras."

"Hehehe, kami kan terkejut." Jawab Ino sambil memasang wajah _innocent_

"Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran sastra setelah ini, bolos yuk?" Sakura kembali ke posisi semula.

"Aku nggak ikutan ya? Aku masih ingin hidup kok." Jawab Tenten menolak dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku juga, aku takut ketauan." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan tangannya.

"Okelah aku ikut." Ino menyetujui ajakan Sakura yang nekat itu. Kebiasaan Sakura membolos jika bosan dengan pelajaran menular pada siswa –yang bisa dibilang- teladan, Ino.

"Apakah kita jadi makan siang?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, kita lupa tujuan utama kita." Tenten menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Yuk."

**.**

**.**

Panas mentari musim semi menghangatkan dua sosok yang sedang di atap. Ya, bisa ditebak bahwa itu adalah Sakura dan Ino yang sedang membolos. Sakura menelentangkan badannya dan berbaring di meja lesehan yang ada di atap sekolahnya, sedangkan Ino duduk di sebelahnya dan memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ada larangan untuk membawa ponsel, tetapi beberapa anak mengacuhkan peraturan itu.

"Kya! Keren nih!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba mengagetkan tidur siang Sakura.

"Apaan sih? Brisik."

"Sakura, kamu besok minggu nggak pergi kan?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Besok ada diskon gede-gedan di mall dan ada film bagus di theater."

"Terus?"

"Anterin aku ya?"

"Naik?"

"Motormu dong."

"Ino, kita itu masih SMP dan aku belum memiliki surat ijin mengemudi, ngapa kamu nggak ngajak orang tuamu aja?" Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, tanpa surat mengemudi saja kamu bisa mengikuti balap liar, _masa _hanya mengantarkan aku ke mall kamu membutuhkannya? Tou-sanku belum pulang dan Kaa-sanku sibuk mengurusi butik, toko bunga, dan restorannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia adalah adik laki-laki paling manja di hidupku."

"Memangnya kamu punya adik laki-laki berapa?"

"Satu." Sahut Ino tambah cengiran khasnya. Sakura hanya mencibir ke Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, pliss..." Mata Ino sudah berkaca-kaca menampilkan jurus andalannya untuk mendapatkan simpati orang. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat jurus itu meluluhkannya.

"Baiklah."

"Yey"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yey akhirnya ada yang review :D**

**Gimana chapternya? kurang panjangkah? kepanjangan kah?**

**Mungkin chapter 4 masih lama, karena bulan-bulan ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya diriku *alay**

**Doakan diriku yang akan UKK dan belum belajara sama sekali T.T *curcol**

**Abaikan saja yang di atas ini**

**Berhubung udah jam setengah dua belas malem #nasibpengidabinsomnia *curcol lagi**

**So, tinggalkan reviews please :)**

**Makasih banget buat :**

**Kay Yamanaka,hanazono yuri,zielavienaz96,Febri Feven,kawaihana**

**Balesannya :**

**pairnya siapa? SasuSaku apa SasuIno? Pengennya sih SasuIno XD **pairnya masih rahasia lanjut! **Kyanya bkal seru, kya fic gangster queen (?) mungkin? #hehe.. **mungkin bisa jadi :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Kya! Keren nih!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba mengagetkan tidur siang Sakura.

"Apaan sih? Brisik."

"Sakura, kamu besok minggu nggak pergi kan?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Besok ada diskon gede-gedan di mall dan ada film bagus di theater."

"Terus?"

"Anterin aku ya?"

"Naik?"

"Motormu dong."

"Ino, kita itu masih SMP dan aku belum memiliki surat ijin mengemudi, ngapa kamu nggak ngajak orang tuamu aja?" Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, tanpa surat mengemudi saja kamu bisa mengikuti balap liar, _masa _hanya mengantarkan aku ke mall kamu membutuhkannya? Tou-sanku belum pulang dan Kaa-sanku sibuk mengurusi butik, toko bunga, dan restorannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia adalah adik laki-laki paling manja di hidupku."

"Memangnya kamu punya adik laki-laki berapa?"

"Satu." Sahut Ino tambah cengiran khasnya. Sakura hanya mencibir ke Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, pliss..." Mata Ino sudah berkaca-kaca menampilkan jurus andalannya untuk mendapatkan simpati orang. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat jurus itu meluluhkannya.

"Baiklah."

"Yey"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,nggak mutu**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiingg...

Sudah saatnya para siswa-siswi KIJHS meninggalkan daerah ini. Begitu juga dengan mereka yang ada di atap. Sakura dan Ino tepatnya. Mereka beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan gedung ini. Tempat ini sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang aktif mengikuti kegiatan saja yang masih ada.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan sepasang lelaki yang sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak tak karuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang bernotabene sebagai adik Ino dan Kiba sahabatnya.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan" Sesosok laki-laki pirang ini membungkukkan badannya dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya ke gadis pink di hadapannya.

BLETAK!

Bukannya dibalas dengan manis, lawan bicaranya ini membalasnya dengan jitakan yang lumayan keras.

"Hey, aku itu kakak kelasmu seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel senpai."

"Hehe, aku kan sudah mengenalmu, atau mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kekasihmu."

BLETAK!

"Tapi kau masih adik kelasku dan kau tidak akan menjadi pacarku, BAKA!" Satu jitakan lagi berhasil membuat dua benjolan di kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengelus kedua benjolannya.

"Hey senpai, tinggiku sudah melampauimu lho."

"Karena kau laki-laki,BAKA!" Tangan Sakura sudah siap ke atas untuk menjitak Naruto ketiga kalinya, tapi kali ini Ino menahan tangannya.

"Terimakasih nee-chan, kau menyelamatkanku."

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, karena aku ingin menjitakmu."

BLETAK!

"Ini balasan karena sudah mengejekku gendut kemarin."

"Tapi kau memang gendut kan?" Tangan Ino sudah bersiap ke atas, tetapi segera dipotong oleh suara Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton.

"Sudahlah Sakura-senpai, Ino-senpai jangan menjitaknya terus."

"Tu denge-"

"Tapi seharusnya kalian menendang kakinya yang kemarin luka." Kiba menyentuh lutut Naruto. Naruto langsung mengaduh dan menepis tangan Kiba.

"Seharusnya kau membelaku, kalau kau sentuh terus tidak akan kering."

"Itu kakimu ngapa? Kok nggak bilang?" Ino melipat tanganya di dada.

"Mm... Ano, kemarin aku terpeleset." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dia bohong, dia kemarin jatuh karena dikejar oleh Akamaru."

"Akamaru? Siapa?"

"Akamaru itu anjingku yang paling manis senpai." Mata Kiba sekarang sedikit berbinar.

"Cih, kamu takut sama anjing? Ciaah... gayanya doang selangit, sama anjing aja ngacir." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Bagi mereka tatapan dan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Sakura bagaikan makanan sehari-hari.

Naruto yang diejeknya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah senpai, kami ke lapangan dulu ya?"

"Ngapain?"

"Latihan."

"Iya tau, maksudnya latihan apa?"

"Sakura-senpai tau kan kalau pangeran tampan ini pemain sepak bola yang hebat, jadi pastinya kami latihan sepak bola dong." Naruto yang tadi sayu mulai berbinar saat memuja keahliannya.

"Tampan coba? Tampang kayak durian montong juga"(*author : emang di Jepang ada durian?) Naruto menganggap itu adalah pujian baginya.

"Oh, sampai jam berapa?" Giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Entah, mungkin sore, ada apa nee-chan?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Sakura, jaa..."

"Jaa..." Kiba dan Naruto menjawab bebarengan dan meninggalkan dua sosok manusia itu.

"Ayo Sakura-kun." Ino menggandeng dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa. Gandengan Ino terlihat seperti menyeret pacarnya, ditambah lagi dengan tinggi mereka yang proposional. Ino hanya sebatas dagu Sakura dan tangan Sakura yang lumayan besar karena sering bergelut dengan bola basket.

Tapi jika Ino sudah menyeret Sakura seperti ini, pasti dia ada maunya.

"Sejak kapan aku mengajakmu ke rumahku?"

"Sejak saat aku mengatakannya ke Naruto dan **Kiba**." Ino memberi aksen pada kata 'Kiba'.

"Kau menyukai Kiba?"

"Kalau diliat-liat dia ganteng ya?"

"Ganteng? Siapa sih cowok yang menurutmu nggak ganteng? Lama-lama Rock Lee pun kamu bilang ganteng." Ino langsung men-_death glear _Sakura. Sontak Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang membentuk simbol _peace_.

**.**

**.**

Ting-tong

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura-sama, sebentar saya buka gerbangnya."

Krieet...

Gerbang coklat tinggi berukiran terbuka secara otomatis. Tanpa menunggu lama dua sosok perempuan sudah memasuki halaman _Haruno's Mansion _dan memasuki gedung itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan megah itu dan berjalan menaiki lantai dua, lebih tepatnya menuju kamar Sakura.

Sakura melempar tas punggung hitamnya ke kasur dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Ino hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sambil melepaskan sepatunya dekat pintu. Sakura dengan santainya melepas sepatu sportnya -yang bisa dibilang besar untuk ukuran gadis- dan melemparkannya ke sebelah sepatu sahabatnya.

Traak...

Pas sasaran, seperti biasa dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus berjalan menghampirinya. Ino sudah biasa melihat benda yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Dan sekarang Sakura melepaskan jasnya membuatnya seperti bola dan melemparkannya ke keranjang ujung kamar, dan lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Tak salah lagi kalau gadis ini memang mahir memasukkan bola ke keranjang di atasnya.

Ino mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?"

"Lah kamu ngapain mau kesini?"

"Entah, mungkin mencari barang bagus di kamarmu." Ino beranjak dan berkeliling kamar Sakura.

"Tidak ada barang bagus buat kamu di sini."

Ino menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat aksesoris bermacam-macam. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Barang yang tak biasa disukai anak gadis. Terdapat macam-macam jam digital yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan biru dongker.

Gadis satu ini memang aneh, meski rambutnya menampakkan kelembutan seorang wanita dia sama sekali tidak memiliki barang yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan dia benci warna rambutnya.

Di sebelah meja itu terdapat rak buku yang –lumayan- besar. Di sana terdapat macam-macam komik dan beberapa buku pengetahuan. Di atas rak tersebut terdapat action figure superhero. Menjadi satu dengan rak itu terdapat tempat penyimpanan DVD. Sebagian besar DVD itu adalah film action, dan album band rock ternama.

Ino hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan penelitian di kamar gadis fore head ini. Tidak jauh dari situ terdapat rak sepatu. Untuk sepatu, rata-rata gadis musim semi ini memiliki sepatu sporty yang berwarna, tidak hitam seperti biasanya. Di pojok rak tersebut ada sebuah sepatu boot ankle coklat yang terkesan lama, tidak pernah dipakai, tetapi keren –menurut Ino-.

Ino berjalan menuju benda yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, yaitu lemari. Ino sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang isi lemari Sakura. (*Author : mungkin para reader juga berpikiran sama, jadi tidak usah dijelaskan.) Ino membuka perlahan lemari kayu yang indah di hadapannya, dan...

Tarra..

Isinya jauh seperti dugaan Ino. Ternyata baju-baju di sini tertata rapi, sangat rapi malah. Ino hanya cengo sesaat melihat ke dalam lemari ini. Sakura, gadis yang tak pernah berpakaian rapi, isi lemarinya rapinya mengalahkan kerapian lemari Ino?

'What!' Ino memekik dalam hati.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Ino, bukan aku kok yang merapikan lemari itu." Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ino, Sakura melirik dari ujung matanya bahwa Ino cengo di depan lemarinya.

"Aku juga nggak percaya kok kalau kamu yang merapikan semua ini."

Sakura, gadis yang sedari tadi ada dipikiran Ino malah sedang asyik bermain PSP sambil telentang di kasurnya. Gadis ini juga bisa dibilang _gamer_, karena dia tidak bisa sehari saja bermain game.

Ino mulai menelusuri isi dari lemari itu. Di sana tak ada sehelai pun rok ataupun dress selain baju seragamnya. Ino melihat-lihat beberapa baju yang digantung di depannya. Di hadapannya hanya jaket, jamper, hoddie zipper, dan bermacam-macam benda penghangat ada di situ. Benar-benar tak ada kesan girly-nya.

'Huft, sabar Ino' batin Ino. Tapi saat Ino hendak menutup lemari itu, dia melihat sepotong _cardigan _coklat yang menakjubkan –menurut Ino- di pojok dan sedikit tertutup jaket bulu Sakura. Dia meraih baju itu, ternyata bukan hanya _cardigan _saja tetapi ada dress hitam selutut di dalamnya. Ino semakin cengo melihat dress ini. Sakura memiliki dress seindah dan sekeren ini?

'Kya! Mauu..!'

"Mm... Sakura, ini milikmu?" Ino mengangkat dress itu ke depan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggernyitkan alisnya.

"Entah, aku tidak merasa memilikinya." Sakura kembali memainkan gadget yang ada di tangannya.

"Sakura kau ingat janjimu saat itu?"

"..."

"Jika aku menemukan dress atau rok di lemarimu selain baju sekolah, aku akan menghukumu apa kau ingat?" Sakura menghentikan permainannya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Ngg.., tapi itu kan, ngg.. aku,ngg.. tidak tau jika ada barang itu di lemariku." Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika mengingat perjanjiannya dulu. Ino sudah mendekati Sakura dan siap-siap menghukumnya dengan jitakan mautnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Aneh kah? Gaje kah? kurang apa?**

**Oh iya, chapter aku pendekin karena chap 1 sama 2 terlalu pendek :D**

**Gomen kalo apdet telat :D**

**Habis UKK terus kemah terus besok ke bali horeee... *mulai aneh**

**Udah abaikan yang di atas sekarang bales review**

**Balesannya :**

**Sasuino please..! Just sasuino okay..! Hehehe. Nice chapter **nggak yakin kalo cuma sasuino, **halah, sok banyak pekerjaan lu,**

**di rumah kaga belajar aja di bilang sibuk :p update ya otouto sayang,, nyahaha **biar, yang penting sibuk, daripada elu cuma tidur tiduran di rumah, manja :P ***untuk yang ini abaikan saja karena ini termasuk hama yang sepertinya harus dibasmi***

**Makasih banget buat :**

**Kay Yamanaka, hanazono yuri, zielavienaz96, Febri Feven, kawaihana, yu *terpaksa**


End file.
